His Senses
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: Eyes are miraculous things. Each pair is different, just as the person is inside them. His favorite pastime is to watch and see people though their eyes. Of course the jade ones beside him are the ones he would love to watch forever. 1st in Sense Series
1. His Sense of Sight

His Senses: The Sense of Sight

By

Hibiki

All characters belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

They always say, eyes are the gateways to the soul. That eyes can tell you their owner's entire life in the blink of them. That eyes would tell a thousand words that person wanted to say just by looking into yours. Men and women have tried since before the era of the written word, even before the spoken word, to understand what was said through them, what emotions fill them, and the person shining out from them. Eyes themselves were beautiful, the vibrant and unique colors made them all so unique to each person, so interesting to behold you couldn't help but want to sit beside someone, if only to study their eyes for a moment or two and see if you could get to know them if only for a fraction of an instant. He loved watching the eyes of so many around him, their faces either familiar or stranger, their eyes were amazing things.

Kurenai and her son, the amazing red and black tint of her family's eyes made her stand out the most today, both of their eyes gleamed happiness and love as they played in a small park across the street. His heart ached a little against the warmth of the scene, as he was both content in watching it but at the same wanting that look for himself and a one day child too.

A nameless civilian child held a Popsicle in his hand, the boy's eyes so squinted from his cheeky smile it was only when the child began licking at the icy treat did he see the happiness the boy had from sharing it with what had to have been his grandfather. The old man's eyes held a wisdom and joy he hoped to one day gain as he led the young lad home, only pausing as he watched a pair of familiar faces with a knowing look.

Shikamaru and Temari ambled by just long enough for him to catch their eyes and smile. Temari's emeralds spoke of hidden happiness and contentment, but a tinge of frustration that seemed to be dwindling. Shikamaru's dusky browns held a similar happiness and equal contentedness, yet were marred by a small worried countenance that made him think of some just recent conflict between the two. Yet the happiness grew when they both nodded back. Much of the chafe and apprehensiveness was wiped away from his simple unspoken greeting to them. They carried on with hidden laughter in their eyes as they talked to one another. Another interesting scene unfolded when they turned the corner almost hitting a familiar lanky teacher.

The slate eye of his old captain, walking out of the corner bookstore, was filled with a nostalgic sense of familiarity as he peered into his newly purchased Icha Icha novel. It was a reprint the voyeur had commissioned in honor of his deceased teacher, adding in notes and parts unused by Ero-sennin. Kakashi looked over as he passed by and eye smiled in his usual way and for a moment, the son of the white fang was there in the present, before he pointedly turned back to the safety of his familiar words and unchanging past. The watcher's own cobalt blues dimmed a little before they brightened again seeing more familiar faces moving the opposite direction from Kakashi.

Chouji was grabbed in a headlock by Ino as she raved at him for some reason. There was vague surprise in the large boy's dark gaze as he allowed the smaller girl to pull him down into to her level, but the affection he was showing over that small shock brought more to the observer watching them. As did the almost equal fondness her sapphire eyes revealed only once the larger man could not see her face. The rant continued but the smile that grew from both meant it was nothing more than playful banter of two friends. His eyes followed them a moment, a smirk gracing his face as the other blonde returned it with a cheeky grin. The woman pulled her large partner up by his elbow, and then they were out of sight. The crowds were picking up again.

"You're doing it again, baka." He snapped back to her jade perfections in an instant. A smile rose at the hint of annoyance he saw in them. The flint of jealousy sparking and trying to take hold against the growing contentment in regaining his full attention. There was a light and shine now that made her soft green eyes loosen their hold on the the harden and cloudy expression, and soon they turned to a much more complacent and appealing countenance. His smile rose as she quirked an thin accentuating eyebrow up allowing her left eye more clearance to wonder why he was staring at her so intently for. After a few more moments, that curiosity was fading and embarrassment was filling in it's place. This change allowed those green jewels to gain a rosy undertone from her blushing cheeks. Her suddenly intense eyes turned away from his as Sakura took her turn to peer out of the window. "Y-your staring too hard. It's embarrassing." He of course knew that, but it may have been why he chose this place, it was too public to allow her to smash his face in for doing his favorite pastime.

"I always love watching your eyes." He murmured a moment before he took a sip of his drink. Her spluttering and surprise as she turned back was only topped at the hint of rekindled wonder and mingled interest that his soft almost husky voice had brought. "I can't help it." Long sensuous lashes briefly hid those beautiful windows for her soul and when they opened he found himself lost in her eyes only further.

"They're just eyes, Naruto. You've seen them before." He disagreed. "I don't get it."

"You want to know what I see when I look into them?" He leaned in close, it was a dangerous tactic for not only for his physical health but for the reason he could see all the many shades that made up her opulent and resplendent eyes. Eyes that he could stare forever in. He gulped a little and forced himself back to gauge her response. Her body was saying no, but those ivy colored moons were saying something all together different. They suddenly dipped because she nodded, bringing him back to the surrounding and her words.

"T-tell me." Stuttering didn't suit her, but the courage to listen was shining from her face and allowed him to continue. However with her looking expectantly at him like that he couldn't help but turn away, slightly embarrassed at putting himself on the spot like this.

"I see two beautiful eyes, that show an amazing woman who is strong and loyal to her friends. A ninja who can be both brave and fearless. I see eyes that show a medic ninja who is able to do what she needs to do and curious enough to try things to better her people~ttebayo." He paused looking into her eyes for the first time since he started. It was a much more quiet Naruto who continued "I see a girl who gets a little jealous now and then, who can be angry at you, yet never cruel. A girl who has a heart you cannot resist because she is so wonderful. I see someone I..." He trailed off into his mug to hide his almost slip of the tongue as he watched her change levels of blushing. Her eyes darted about unaccustomed to such praise and... he wondered if she knew what he was about to say. If his eyes would betray him like they always seem to do.

"T-thanks, Naruto." She seemed at a loss a moment and he steeled himself again before leaning down so she would look in his face. "I... You really get all that from my eyes?" That curiosity he loved was out again.

"Of course~dattebayo!"

"I don't believe you." He blinked then leaned a bit closer pointing at his face.

"You try it! Let's find out what you can see in mine?" She sighed a little, before steeling herself and leaning in close. He tried to calm himself but with her studying him so closely it was a tad nerve racking. After a minute or so, she sighed leaning back shaking her head he closed his eyes and sighed as well.

"I don't think I am good at this at all. All I can see is me." His stormy orbs flashed open in a flash, staring in an almost stunned silence for a moment. Then, he relaxed as a smile unlike any others that had come before was placed unbidden upon his lips. His blue eyes peered into her green ones with an emotion entirely new, yet as old as time.

"Then you're seeing me just fine, Sakura-chan." After all, people say the eyes were gateways into one's soul.

* * *

I blame Mayo Chiki 13. Nakuru shouldn't have such dangerously sexy and cute peepers hidden behind those glasses. I was hoping for some inspiration in writing, not an urge to do a series of one shots based on the senses. But once I started going with this one I couldn't help thinking about using the others senses as basis for more. But do I want to make them all Naru/Saku? Not really. Since this is the case should I make put them all in one story or make each their own One Shot on FF to allow people to find their favorite paring/sense?

I dunno.

As usual Please Read and Review as it helps me gauge my writing and thus allow HP for my hurting muse.

Next in Senses: Touch(Ino?)


	2. His Sense of Touch

His Senses – His Sense of Touch

By

Hibiki

* * *

The wood grain ran differently than the direction his fingertips were moving, only changing when a knot or switch of board f littered past. The bridge hadn't changed in the years since his first time there, maybe a board under his feet had been replaced but despite Kyuubi, Pein, and even the false Madara's vengeance, the old bridge remained against the test of time. And here he stood waiting for her, upon one of few landmarks untouched in all the years of the village. Had it really been ten years? He wondered a moment just how many hands had run across this small bit of wood, and had left their own marks upon it.

He had learned from Sarutobi that building said bridge was one of his first D ranked missions. He could see a boy, rather much like Konohamaru, working with a young Koharu and Homrua under the watchful eyes of the Two Senju brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama. Running a finger underside of the hand rail he could feel a badly done nail try and bite back through his toughened skin. Koharu's work he could only imagine. The original team seven was much like all the others that had succeeded it and for a moment the image of a laughing Hiruzen being pushed into the stream by his female teammate brought a chuckle to his lips.

A chip in the wood, his pinky slipped in for only a moment, but the memory of the reason filled him. Hiruzen was older now, his still youthful eyes gazing upon a blonde haired girl, who was chasing a gray headed boy angrily. A few yards away against the poles sat a pale ebony haired boy, reading calmly in a book. The young Jiraiya tried to run upon the bridge to escape the area when from the sky the then flat chested Tsunade struck with frightening force. He managed to dodge but the railing took the brunt of the attack. The two danced away and from his mind. He tried to run his finger back through it but the vision had passed. He moved on.

Three perfectly in line cuts soon drifted under his palm. A flash of golden light and there squatting upon the bridge staring at his soon to be students was his father, Namikaze Minato. A bored looking lanky silver headed child stood aloof from an eccentric Uchiha and a nervous brunette with cheek markings. Just as the older blonde was to speak a gust of wind blew in Naruto's eyes and the scene was gone when he opened them.

The smile faded when he came across a place more smooth than all of the wood combined. He remembered this spot as it was here he first saw her cry. The place where Tsunade and Rin must have stood as well. Just under and past the tallest part of the bridge he had watched as Sakura and Tsunade had stood gazing out at the water with similar expressions. His fingers trailed the edge of the smooth area, feeling the pricks of long nails digging into the wood. His Hokage had come here to gaze into the waters after Jiraiya's death. For a moment his fingernail caught in an indention and a spark of the pain and hurt filled him as if putting his hands in Tsuande's marks had allowed him to feel what she did. Smaller more delicate nails had put their own paths. Each one brought a new memory to mind. Sasuke's defection, the failed or near death missions, countless others all brought from a solemn Sakura.

He quickly moved on, finding a smudged burn. Sasuke. For a moment he laid his hand upon the mark, wishing that for a moment he could feel the heat that had produced it. Nothing came and a few moments later he moved on, hoping to feel more. Various nicks that came from heavy use ran under his palm as memories and faces came up. Until one relatively new mark appeared below his thumb.

As if in a trance he watched himself approach a downtrodden Sakura. He paused, watching her from one side then the other, she remained unaware of his presence. He leaned in, feeling her silky pink locks brush up against his nose, causing him to sneeze. She started, trying to hide her tears to no avail as she turned with a smile so fake it hurt him to see it. His calloused hands ran over smooth cheeks, the wetness of her tears adhering to his index finger as he wiped her tears away. Suddenly her arms were around him, the firmness and warmth of her body against his. It was uncertain how long they stood there, upon that old bridge holding one another, but Naruto couldn't have been happier.

"Thank you, Naruto. For being here for me." She murmured into his chest. She sounded so cute, he couldn't resist any longer. Leaning his head down he gathered his courage and softly pulled her head up. Her green eyes looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Anything for you...Sakura-chan" He moved in, taking the risk to feel her lips against his. Only to kiss her fist as she punched him in the face.

"I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD KISS ME, YOU IDIOT!" Echoed loudly as his head rebounded off the rail hard enough to make the old heavy timber shake and his hitai-ate gouged a small furrow in the top. Icy cold water slowed then stopped his impromptu fight and when he rose up screaming at the chill and the shock of his head sound of her laughter brought a new warmth in his chest. "Your f-face, f-funny!"

"Sakura-chan! That's not fair, ~ttebayo!" He chattered out causing her to laugh harder. After a moment of wiping the tears of laughter that had replaced the ones of sadness, she hopped over the railing and onto the water with a small exasperated sigh.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stay in there, Naruto." She commented on as she grabbed his hand and helped him ashore. Once clear of the water the two moved to a bench beside the stream. She caught him looking at her with a smile. "What?"

"I don't get sick, you know that Sakura-chan. And even if I did, I have a Sakura-chan who could take care of me, right?" He smile faltered slightly as she turned away with a slightly disinterested look.

"Don't want to." Her abrupt rebuttal caught him off guard for a moment before he compromised.

"It's okay. As long as I can keep holding this hand I'll be invincible." She started, having realized then she was still holding his hand. However instead of punching him again or pulling her hand away, she did something both of them was shocked by. She scooted closer, taking their joined hands into their lap, and leaned against him. The feel of her against him once more and in such a tender way eased what little tension remained and his cheek was soon against her soft hair. His eyes closed, letting his free hand run through her hair. Silence reigned until she turned her head towards his and in a wavering voice.

"You really mean it?" He gave a questioning noise and she reiterated. "You'll be invincible and you'll never leave me, right?"

"That's a promise of a lifetime, Sakura-chan." It was then, out of the blue his lips felt hers for the first time.

Naruto watched from the bridge as the scene faded away. A small smile upon his face. So out of it was he that he didn't react to her until her arms wrapped around him.

"S-Sakura-chan!" He jumped. "You scared me!"

"You idiot. You'd have been dead had I been an enemy and not me." He smiled taking her hand and giving it a loving squeeze, loving the feel of her hand embracing back not a moment later.

"So long as I have your touch, Sakura-chan. I'm can't die. I'd have too much to loose."

* * *

Yeah it ended up another Sakura piece. So I guess the senses (Five senses that) are all Sakura. If I feel like it and I have inspiration I MAY make something like a senses per character. As in Senses: Sakura, Senses: Hinata, and Senses: Ino, so on and so forth. BUT. That's only if I have it in me. Lately? Not so much.

Hope you like it, please read and review, as it will help my muse hunts, and also help with quality.

Till next time: Ja ne.


End file.
